


Risky Text and First Dates

by LunaRose97



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asking Keith out, Baking, Cooking, First Date, Fluff, Keith and Lance cooking, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), it was a prompt, maybe? - Freeform, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRose97/pseuds/LunaRose97
Summary: Lance accidentally sends Keith a text, asking him out. Drama ensues.





	Risky Text and First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by [Prompsforvoltron](https://promptsforvoltron.tumblr.com/post/160796454743/sorry-for-being-a-little-inactive-finals-are)  
> [My Tumblr](https://luna-rose97.tumblr.com/)

Lance walked alongside Hunk in the crowded hallway. They were headed out to meet Pidge for lunch and Hunk had brought up Lance’s huge crush on Keith.  
“You should just ask him out, what’s the worse that can happen?” Hunk asked as they turned the corner to the cafeteria.  
“Yeah ok totally, let me just text him right now, ‘hey, do you wanna go out on a date with me?’” Lance mocked, typing out the question on his phone. Hunk laughed at Lance’s tone and decided to take matters into his own hands. Suddenly Lance’s phone was snatched out of his hands and before he could stop him, Hunk pressed send on Lance’s text.  
“Hunk! Oh my god what did you just do!” Lance cried, his voice cracking with fear.  
“I just solved all of your problems. You’re welcome!” Hunk smiled smugly, his arms crossed over his chest with pride.  
“More like cause all of my problems…” Lance muttered as they walked up to Pidge.  
After telling Pidge what happened, the three of them watched Lance’s phone and waited.  
“Maybe he’s busy?” Hunk consoled as he patted Lance on the shoulder.  
“Or maybe his phone died?” Pidge added before shoving a nacho in her mouth.  
“Or he saw it and hates me…” Lance whined into his elbow, his head rested on the table in defeat.  
Hunk and Pidge look at each other, Hunk’s face twisted with guilt. Lance stayed like that throughout the remainder of lunch, not once touching his nachos.  
The rest of the week was spent trying to get Lance’s mind off of the unread text. All week he cried and complained about it and blamed Hunk nonstop.  
Lance plopped down in his desk next to Pidge in their history class. The bell rung, signaling the start of the period. Lance was moping about, sighing in defeat.  
“Still no reply?” Pidge asked as she took out her textbook. Lance shook his head in reply. “Sorry bud, but hey maybe it’s a good thing? You didn’t want to ask him out anyways right?”  
“Well yeah but I- or well Hunk did and it kinda hurts my self esteem dude.” Lance sighed as he checked his phone for the fifteenth time that day.  
Just as he clicked his phone off he got a text from Hunk reading, “Lance, buddy! Keith is in my science class and I overheard him telling some guy that he broke his phone the other day, fell out of his pocket when he was parking his bike or something! That’s why he didn’t get your text!”  
Lance immediately perked up, Keith hadn’t ignored his text because he didn’t see it!  
“Pidge guess what!” Lance shouted and shook his friend by the shoulders. Their teacher gave them a pointed look and Lance smiled sheepishly. “Keith broke his phone!”  
“Because he saw your text and was like ‘eww’ and threw it?” Pidge mocked. Lance gasped in mock offense, his hand placed on his chest.  
“Nooo, he dropped it and never saw my text in the first place.”  
Lance spent the rest of the period talking with Pidge about how it was fate.  
Lance waited in line behind Keith, his heart racing at their proximity. Lance was in line by himself because Pidge was out sick and Hunk was on a field trip.  
Lance stared at the back of Keith’s head, taking the time to admire how soft his hair looked this close. Just then Keith turned around and Lance looked away, hoping he didn’t catch him staring.  
“Hey Lance. Did you understand Mr.Harrisons assignment? I couldn’t figure out the last question for the life of me.” Keith asked, his shoulders slouched in frustration. Lance could hear his heart in his ears, his head pounded with each beat. Keith was willingly talking to him.  
“Uh yeah, do you wanna see it?”  
“Really? That would be cool, thanks.” Keith smiled, his face warm with appreciation.  
“Sure, it’s no biggie…” Lance mentally face palmed, no biggie.  
Keith took photos of Lance’s paper and handed them back with a thanks. Their fingers brushed as Lance took his homework from him. Lance wanted to talk to him more, he wanted to say something, talk about stuff other then homework. He thought about the text Hunk sent and how he wished Keith had seen it and replied. The line was moving and they were getting closer to the counter.  
“Would you like to go out with me?” Lance blurted out, his eyes widening when he realized what he said. Keith looked frozen in shock, oh crap.  
Keith’s cheeks reddened as he rubbed the back of his neck with a gloved hand.  
“Uh…just forget-” Lance panicked but Keith had cut him off.  
“No! I mean yes, yeah I would…” Keith’s blush spread to the tips of his ears, his purple eyes avoiding blue ones. Lance swore his heart stopped and he misheard Keith. “I got a new phone so here.” Keith handed him his phone and Lance put in his number, his hands shaking in excitement and adrenaline.  
“Cool. I’ll text you the details then?” Lance said, his face felt hot. Keith nodded and pointed to the counter.  
“My turn, so yeah i’ll see ya?” Lance nodded and watched as Keith walked up to the counter and ordered. Lance’s entire body vibrated with excitement, Hunk was gonna love this.  
Saturday comes around, it’s three in the afternoon and he had no idea what to do for this date. Lance was hungry but it was too early for dinner and besides, was a dinner date too cliche? Lance threw his body onto the couch, his face buried in a throw pillow. His mom stood behind the couch, her hand on his back reassuringly rubbing circles along his spine.  
“It’s gonna be alright mijo, if he likes you then anything you guys do will be fine. Believe me, when your father took me out on our first date he brought me to this restaurant by his house. The food sucked and we both got food poisoning but I still went out with him again. Trust me mijo, you can’t do worse.” Lance sighed into his mothers touch and nodded into the pillow.  
“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks ma.” Lance looked over his shoulder and smiled up at his mother. She nodded and kissed the top of his head.  
“Lance has got a boyfriend, lance’s got a boyfriend!” Lance’s little sister mocked as she danced around the couch pointing her small finger in his face.  
“Isabel, leave your brother alone. Lance, imma take them to your abuelas house so take your time to figure out what you’re gonna do. Té amo.” She smiled at him and walked around the couch to pick up Isabel. She shouted up the stairs for Lance’s brother and they left.  
Lance moved around the house, tidying things left and right even though his mother just cleaned. Hunk was no use, all of his suggestions sucked and Pidge was probably asleep or playing video games because she was not answering his texts. Lance had stupidly asked Keith over to his house, he had no idea what he was thinking and the more he worried the hungrier he got.  
A knock on the door startled Lance out of his thoughts. Lance jumped off the couch and ran to the door praying it was the neighbor and not Keith. He stood on his toes and peered through the peephole in the door. The familiar sight of jet black hair and a red hoodie appeared on the other side.  
“Holy cheese, he’s here! What are we going to do?” Lance paced in circles as he chewed on his thumb. Lance fixed himself in the mirror in the hall and unlocked the door.  
“Hey Keith, come in.” Lance opened the door wider to let him in. Keith smiled and stepped inside, toeing his shoes off at the door by all the others. Lance was still freaking out about what to do when his stomach growled. Keith stared at Lance before cracked up laughing. Lance looked down to his feet embarrassed.  
“You hungry?” Keith chuckled and stood in front of Lance.  
“Yeah, why don’t we bake something. I mean if it’s lame we could-”  
“No, that sounds fun actually.” Keith interrupted as he followed Lance into the kitchen. “Im no good a cooking but i’ll try.” Keith studied the kitchen, admiring the homie feel of it. Lance smiled ear to ear and walked over to the bookshelf and pulled an old cookbook down, setting it on the counter.  
“We can make something from here?” Lance suggested as they flip through the pages. Lance leaned over the counter to peer at the old book. Keith leaned in next to him, their shoulders pressed together in the small space. Lance tried to focus on reading the pages but he could only focus on the warmth radiating off of Keith’s body.  
“What’s your favorite dessert?” Lance asked, trying to get his mind off of how close Keith was to him. Keith shrugged and looked over to Lance, purple eyes meeting blue and Lance’s heart skipped a beat.  
“I like cookies and sometimes cake, can’t stand pie unless it’s chocolate or something like that. What about you?” Keith’s smile was warm and oh so cute. Lance coughed and continued flipping through the pages, Keith was too much.  
“I like cookies too, chocolate chip. Old school but they have to be soft, I don’t really like crispy cookies and i’m a cake person too, my favorite is vanilla with strawberries in between layers. I like pretty much anything sweet, I guess that’s why I like you.” Lance laughed, his face warm at his lame attempts at flirting. Keith stared in shock, his face growing redder as he let what Lance said sink in. Keith turned his head away bashfully and shoved Lance with his shoulder playfully.  
“How about this?” Keith suggested as he pointed to a paige in the book. It was old fashioned chocolate chip cookies, the page well worn from use and spills. Lance smiled and nodded.  
Baking was fun, Hunk made the best sweets. Lance was okay but he always struggled with time management whether it was burning things or pulling them out too early. Mostly he would burn his tongue on whatever he was making because he would grow impatient. Keith was stirring the butter and sugar together with the hand mixer while Lance cracked the eggs. Keith had turned it on the highest speed, sending sugar flying out the bowl at top speeds. Lance shrieked and helped Keith take control of the mixer. They both stood there, covered in sugar and flour, laughing at each other.  
“You have flour in your hair.” Lance laughed as he reached his arm out to shake it out. Keith chuckled and wiped butter on Lance’s cheek causing him to shout and duck.  
They fought like that for a while, ducking and dodging each other’s attacks with their own. Keith was covered in flour and Lance had cookie dough on his face and neck.  
Lance finally put the cookies in the oven and he started to clean up their mess, not wanting to face his mother when she got home. Keith took a broom and helped him, feeling guilty as this was partially his fault.  
After the kitchen was clean to his mothers standards, Lance leaned against the counter and watched as Keith twisted a strand of his hair around his finger.  
“So we have ten minutes until the cookies are done.” Lance hopped up and sat on the counter in front of Keith.  
“Cool. Hey, you have cookie dough all over you.” Keith chuckled.  
“Where?” Lance questioned, he swore he got it all.  
“On your neck.”  
“Here?” Lance wiped at his neck just missing the mess.  
“No, here.” Keith said as he reached out and wiped the dough off of his tan skin. Without thinking, Keith licked the cookie dough off his fingers.  
Lance almost choked, his breath catching in his throat. Holy cheese, Keith was so hot.  
Without thinking, Lance grabbed Keith by his hoodie and pulled him in, slamming his lips onto Keith’s.  
Lance sat there frozen for a moment, Keith’s lips soft against his. He panicked, Keith stood there un-moving. His worries washed away when Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist as he leaned into the kiss, their lips pressed together eagerly.  
Lance turned his head to get closer to the other boy. He couldn’t believe they were making out in his kitchen. Lance ran his fingers through Keith hair at the nape of his neck, the jet black locks soft between his fingers. Keith sighed into the kiss, slotting his body between Lance’s long legs.  
They didn’t notice the timer going off until they pulled away for air and noticed the timer said 0.  
“Oh crap! The cookies!” Lance shouted as he jumped off the counter. He quickly pulled on an oven mitt and yanked the oven door open. Setting the cookies on the stove top Lance groaned.  
“So, there a little burnt.” Lance muttered, his gloved hands on his hips. The cookies were black around the edges, but the center looked edible…maybe.  
“Oh crap. I’m sorry Lance.” Keith looked disappointed, he played with the hem of his sweatshirt. Lance tried to hide his laughter, biting his cheek to keep him from smiling. He couldn’t help it, they burnt the cookies because they were making out on the counter. Lance laughed, doubling over as he tried to catch his breath.  
“Thanks man.” Keith mumbled, his shoulder slumped. Lance only laughed more, Keith’s sad face was too cute.  
“I’m not laughing at you, i’m laughing 'cuz we burned them while making out like come on that’s kinda funny.” Lance consoled in between laughs.  
“Oh so making out with me is funny huh?” Keith smiled, his arms reaching out to grab Lance’s waist, pulling him closer. Keith mockingly glared at Lance and smiled. “Well then I guess I’ll just have to try harder.” Lance stopped laughing then and held his breath. Keith leaned in and kissed Lance, his hands on Lance’s narrow hips. He wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck and ran his finger back through his hair.  
Lance walked Keith to the door, a bag full of un-burnt cookies in hand. Keith slid his shoes back on and turned to face Lance.  
“I had fun, like a lot of fun.” Keith smiled.  
“Yeah, me too. So same time next week?” Lance asked, hopeful. Keith nodded and leaned in to peck Lance on the lips. He opened the door and waved goodbye as he walked to his bike. Lance was going to have to ask for a ride one day. Lance waved back and blew a kiss dramatically, causing Keith to laugh as he straddled his bike.  
After closing the door, Lance screamed out and ran to his phone to tell Hunk and Pidge everything, leaving nothing out.  
Hunk invited himself over for cookies and to make sure Lance would actually go to sleep.  
They stayed up all night talking about Keith and how long Lance was pining over him and how he was glad he asked him out. Next weekend could not come any sooner.


End file.
